


老虎报恩

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: 十三岁时，卡西救了一只小老虎。十年后，他遇到了一个叫布冯的大个子我也不知道布冯这算什么……基友点的虎妖Gigi的报恩。别问我啥背景，我也不知道，瞎写吧





	老虎报恩

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alleydetour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleydetour/gifts).

Iker走进小屋的时候哆嗦了下。

这座位于森林中的小屋已经很久没人来了，假如不是因为这次实在太晚了，Iker也不会选择在这里过夜。

Iker在屋里找了下，柴火还是有的，但不多，桶也还能用。他想先生火，好驱散屋里的湿冷，可又怕没看住出些什么事，只好先去取水捡柴。做完这些，天也快黑了。他赶紧把火生了起来，听着柴火在炉子里的“噼啪”声才安心下来。

假如耶罗在这里就好了，他也不用烦心这些事。但是耶罗已经被弗洛伦蒂诺老爷驱逐了。耶罗不让他跟着走。

“你才十三岁，在这里会更安全些。”耶罗是这么说的。可是现在看来也没好到哪里去。他们这些被桑斯老爷留下来的“财产”，向来就不讨弗洛伦蒂诺老爷喜欢。弗洛伦蒂诺老爷甚至直接声明他绝不养闲人，所以Iker不得不进山里寻找老爷想要的珍贵药草。

是的是的，他从小就被教导如何辨认药草，三年前就开始被耶罗带着进山，可是弗洛伦蒂诺老爷想要的昂贵药草，耶罗这么久也才见过三株，其中两株还是跟他一起找到的。耶罗说他是个幸运儿，可是现在幸运儿不幸运了。他没找到。他大约也快要被驱逐了吧，在被驱逐前还不得不在林子里过夜。

Iker烧了水，把硬得可以当石头的面包泡软了些，放进嘴巴里细细咀嚼着。他想着耶罗带他去镇上喝的巧克力奶，眼睛又黯淡下去。

“也许明天会交好运的。”他嘀咕着，整理了下满是霉味的床铺就躺下了。

也不知道睡了多久，屋外突然传来“咚”的撞击声。

Iker一下子就醒了。外面是呼呼的风声，耶罗说过的故事不断地在脑子里转啊转啊，让他都有些慌了。不会真有什么幽灵女妖出来了吧？

外面又“咚”了一声，Iker吓得差点跳了起来。

外面再也没有声响了，连风声都消失了。

Iker缩在被窝里，动也不动，可是过了好久，外面还是没有声音。然而刚放松一点，门外又出现抓挠的声音，他又被吓到了。过了好一会他才冷静下来。

抓挠声位置很低，不太像传说中的怪物，倒像是什么小动物。

又过了会，那个东西好像愤怒地拍了两下门，然后他听到“嗷”的一声，奶声奶气的。

Iker也不慌了，反而有些好奇。

耶罗教导过他，夜里千万不要出去。可是那声音让他挠心挠肺的。就看一下，有不对就关门。

Iker蹑手蹑脚地过去，小心地打开门，和门外正准备再次挠门的东西一起愣住了。

那是只小老虎，眼睛的蓝膜都还没褪去，也不知道怎么独自跑来的。难道是雌虎狩猎的新手段？

Iker和小老虎大眼瞪小眼，谁也没动。然后，Iker把门关上了。

“嗷？！”

小老虎又拍了两下门，门动也不动。他颓丧地坐到地上，这时，门又开了。

“嗷？”

Iker抓住还有些迷糊的小老虎，快速退回门里，“砰”地把门关上，心还扑通扑通地跳个不停。

他不确定这样对不对，可是他直觉就是告诉他要这么做。耶罗说过他的直觉比什么都准，要相信它。

“嗷。”小老虎低低地叫了声，挣了开来，跳到窗边对外面龇了龇牙，才得意地跳了回来，又冲Iker“嗷”了一声。Iker这才发现小老虎的腿一瘸一拐的，显然是受了伤。

Iker挠了挠头。所以没危险，只是一只小老虎的求救吗？


End file.
